Conventionally, search apparatus is known which performs a search using keywords input by a user in an input field in which keywords are input. Examples of an object to be searched for by the search apparatus includes a web page, an item for sale, and a service. Hereinafter, an object to be searched for is referred to as a “search object”. In general, a search object may have some attributes. The attributes of a search object are classified into a plurality of divisions. When the search object is an item for sale, examples of an attribute's division include a price, a category, and the like. A user may want to specify a search condition to an attribute of a certain division. Here, even when the user inputs a word representing a content of the attribute that the user wants to specify as a search condition in the input field in which keywords are input, a search result expected by the user may not be obtained. For example, it is assumed that the user wants to search for items for sale whose prices are 1000 yen or less. So, if the user inputs “1000 ” (“1000 yen or less”) that represents an amount of money as a content of the price, for example, it is possible to find by keyword search an item for sale whose text describing the item for sale includes “1000”. However, the price of the found item for sale is not necessarily 1000 yen or less. Therefore, there is a method which displays, for each attribute's division, a widget on a screen for specifying a content of an attribute and searches for search objects having an attribute corresponding to a content specified by user's operation of the widget.
Here, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to specifying a content for each attribute's division. Patent Literature 1 describes that a support device forms detailed information and/or detailed condition for each category and/or requirement included in provided information found by a search engine based on a keyword input in an input form at a user terminal, transmits to the user terminal a web page including a list box for selecting a word, as a re-search keyword, associated with the detailed information and/or the detailed condition associated with each requirement, and causes the search engine to re-search for the provided information by giving the re-search keyword selected from each list box to the search engine. For example, when “” (“television set”) is input in the input form as a keyword, requirements for a re-search keyword to be able to be selected include, for example, “maker”, “model”, “display type”, “payment method”, and “amount of money”. Each requirement corresponds to an attribute's division.